


Prettiest girl

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dare, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl frank, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment between girl Frankie and Gerard in the art room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest girl

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard way or Frank Iero they do not condone any behaviors in this fiction and it is fake i made it up

The new girl in school was driving me crazy. She was beautiful and I loved her short skirts and tight little ass, and the way she swished when she walked. Her long, black hair parted sweetly over her eye. Those plump, sexy lips and full voluptuous breasts in the tight button-up shirts she wore. Her name was Frankie, and I wanted her, badly, but every time I got around her, I got nervous and could hardly talk.  
Yesterday, she'd winked at me, and I tripped in the hall. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. She walked away giggling with her friends. My brother, Mikey, clapped me on the back, laughing. "Maybe next time, brother," he laughed. I kept my head down after that, going on about my day without looking anyone in the eye.  
At lunch time, I headed to the art building, where I spent every lunch, alone and drawing. There was nobody in the building at the time. Just as I turned the corner to head to the room I needed, I walked right into someone.  
"Watch where you going," I grumbled.  
"Hmmph! How rude!" she grumbled, and I looked up, quickly recognizing that it was Frankie.  
"Oh... I... I'm sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks turning pink before I quickly turned on my heel to make my escape. I didn't get far. Her perfectly manicured fingers fell on my shoulder.  
"Wait, Gerard," she said, her voice soft and low. I turned to face her again, shifting on my feet nervously, waiting for her to speak. My eyes moved up her legs to her skirt, then to her breasts, and finally, I met her eyes. She stepped closer to me, invading my personal space. "Why won't you talk to me, Gerard? I see you watching me," she said, her breath ghosting over my cheek from her close proximity.  
I shivered and stuttered, "I...I...I..." but nothing else seemed to come out. I couldn't believe this exquisite creature even knew my name.  
"I see you watching me, Gerard, and I know you want me," she said, barely above a whisper. I must have looked like a fool, standing there with my mouth gaping as she reached out and took my hand, moving it under her skirt on top her panties, right there in the hall. Startled, I looked around, scared someone might see us.  
"Frankie, we're standing in the school hallway," I managed to grind out. She moved my hand on top of her panties.  
"Do feel that? You make me wet, Gerard. I'm tired of waiting for you to talk to me." I am not sure where it came from, but I swallowed hard, boldly pulling my hand away from under her skirt, reaching out to offer her mine.  
"Would you like to take this somewhere more private?" I asked her, my voice husky.  
"Sure. Lead the way," she said, smiling sweetly, taking my hand. I wasn't sure I could do this, but I wasn't about to give up my chance. "You're cute when you're nervous," she whispered. I led her into the art room, taking her to the back of the room where the teacher's desk was sitting, and I opened the drawer on the bottom left, taking out some keys. She stared at me, wide eyed and curious. I took her hand, leading her to the door on the back wall, opening it.  
"I-it's a supply closet," I said dumbly, opening it up and leading her inside. I turned, locking the door from the inside, and shoved the keys in my pocket. I reached out, pulling a string on the light, flipping it on, and she looked around. Inside were some tables, shelves and different supplies. She stopped and looked around at everything, and in the corner was a desk, which she made her way over to and summoned me over to her.  
I moved a little too quickly, nearly tripping myself, and my cheeks flushed even more than they had been. When I stood in front of her, she reached out, tugging me until I stood between her legs and wrapped her arms around my neck, crushing her lips against mine. She slid her tongue into my mouth, letting it explore every inch of it before tangling in an erotic dance.  
"Fuck..." I pant after breaking the kiss. Reaching out she takes my hands, placing them on her legs. I slowly ran my hands up her legs and under her skirt, around to grip her sweet ass, pulling her close to me. I leaned in and started kissing my way up her neck. Pulling her panties to one side, I slipped two fingers inside of her wet heat, and she let out a low whimper. I started to slowly move them in and out of her as I softly bit and kissed along her neck.  
I'd had sex before. I knew what I was doing, I'd just never been with a girl this beautiful, one that I'd wanted so badly. Slowly, I picked up the pace, until I was thrusting my fingers hard inside her heat, my fingers dripping wet.  
"Fuck me," she whimpered. "Please, fuck me, Gerard!" I was already growing hard when she reached out and started to undo my jeans. I let my fingers slip from her pussy as she undid them, pushing them down my hips and letting them fall to floor at my feet with my boxers joining them. She gripped my cock, starting to stroke it teasingly, letting her thumb caress the tip and slide in the pre-cum gathered at the head as I grew fully hard. She leaned in, placing her plump red lips next to my ear, letting her breath caress the shell of my ear as she spoke, making it tingle and surge right to my cock.  
"Fuck me baby... I want to feel your hard cock in my wet pussy," she whispered. I placed my hands on her upper thighs and push them apart gently, spreading her legs invitingly to me. Reaching out, I tugged down her black lace panties, pulled them down her legs and off her dainty feet. I set them aside, moving to kneel between her legs. I put her leg over my shoulder, opening her up to me, and I leaned in running my lips along her inner thigh. I moved to suck on her wet pussy, plunging my tongue inside her, fucking her with it.  
"Gerard, please" she whimpered, pulling at my hair. I moved to stand back on my feet and reached out, sliding my hand under her shirt to gently squeeze her breast. I pushed her tight little black skirt up, exposing her hips and pussy to my prying eyes. I gripped my cock in my hand, pressing the tip against her entrace, burying myself inside her tight hole. She was so wet and tight, wet burning heat around my invading cock. I gripped her hips, starting to trust inside her, quickly setting up a punishing pace. I filled her over and over, scraping at her hips with my nails. She wrapped her legs around my hips, tightly pulling me into her hard and fast, moaning nonstop. Her arms went around my neck and she kissed me, only stopping to let moans escape.  
I realize I should've used a condom, but it was to late to care, so I broke the kiss and whispered, "I'll pull out." She shook her head no, tightening her legs around my hips.  
"Cum in me, Gee," She moaned, way too loud. It made me ache with need, the idea of filling her hot pussy with my cum making me crazy. I started pushing inside her harder, trying to get as deep as I could. Soon, she was cumming and her juices were running down my cock, her legs shaking.  
"That's right baby cum for me," I tell her, smirking. I kept rocking inside of her tight entrance, filling her with hard dick over and over, until the need to cum coiled in my belly, and I filled her with my hot seed. It leaked out of her pussy and down her legs. I pulled out slowly, moving away from her to grab a clean cloth out of the art rag bin, letting her clean herself with it as I turned my back to her so I wouldn't intrude. When she was done, she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me from behind.  
"You can turn around now, Gerard" she murmured. I went back to being shy again, mumbling softly as she leaned in, pecking me on the lips softly. "Gerard, I'll be honest." She looked me in the eye, and I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. "This started out as dare. My friends dared me to fuck with you, but after the way you just fucked me, I've decided that I really do like you, and if you'd like to date, I... I'd really like that," she told me, her eye lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she looked up into my eyes wantingly.  
"Yes." I hissed without hesitation. I couldn't think of anything or anyone I wanted more in this moment. She was beautiful, and the best fuck I'd ever had.


End file.
